Third Time's a Charm
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Three times Cas and Dean get trapped in a closet. Destiel. Day 118 of my 365 day writing challenge.


The first time they ended up in a closet together, they were on a case, investigating a witch's coven. While the women were away, Dean, Sam and Castiel were scoping out the apartment they shared, when they arrived back earlier than expected.

Dean and Castiel had been checking something in one of the bedrooms, so, when they were alerted to the presence of the returned witch, they hid inside the small closet that was in the room.

'Small' was an overstatement to describe the room. It was minuscule, barely 2ft by 2ft, and with garments hanging inside, the two men were pressed exceptionally close together.

Their fronts were pressed against each other's, and they could each feel every breath the other man took.

If their lives hadn't have been in danger, the pair would have been comfortable relaxing to the even breathing. Unfortunately, there were more pressing matters to get to. Like the returned witch.

—

The second time they ended up in a closet together, was when they were doing inventory in one of the Bunker's many rooms. Dean and Castiel had chose to work away from the frenzied younger Winchester, who was rushing around the library, sorting out the books, which were not in any semblance of order. Instead of dealing with the crazed OCD moose, they picked a random room to sort through.

The room they chose was a small closet. With only one shelving unit, it didn't take long for them to note down what was in there - a bunch of already labeled ingredients, a few more books, and piles of linen. All of import, by the looks of it, so they were about to make their way to tell Sam about their discovery, when they couldn't open the door, because the handle had fallen off.

Calm in the face of an emergency, as always, Dean whipped out his cell phone and rang his younger brother.

Fortunately, the man had calmed down in his sorting enough to talk calmly on the phone, and was quick to rescue the pair of them, before heading back to the library to return the last few books to their rightful place.

—

The third time they ended up in a closet together was when Charlie was staying with them in the Bunker.

She, after only knowing Castiel a few hours, had easily wormed her way into the angel's heart, and convinced him to spill his biggest secret. One he hadn't even admitted to himself.

"I'm in love with Dean."

He sounded rather awed as he said it, as though the act of saying those words was a rare event - a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Charlie saw fit to help her new best friend get together with the man he's in love with. She already knew that Dean felt the same way back - one only needed to hear the blond talk for a few minutes about the angel, to know how he felt about him - even though he hadn't admitted it to himself.

So, the redhead set her plan into action.

Se asked the blond in there was any spare blankets - under the guise of wanting to build a fort. The hunter couldn't ever say no to his pseudo-sister, and asked the blue-eyed angel to help him.

When they got to the closet, Charlie hovered in the doorway, while the two men went fully inside. She fiddled with the door handle, having been told by the Winchester to hold the door open, or else they all might get trapped inside, and, with Sam on a supply run, it could mean a while trapped in the small room.

The redhead made sure she was out of the closet before she shut them in.

"You guys aren't coming out until you've told your feelings to each other!" She yelled through the door, sitting crossed-legged, right in front of it, easily hearing the discussion the pair were having. She tapped on her phone, listening to the conversation, waiting for the moment she would finally let them out.

As soon as she heard deep moans resounding from the room, she fled the corridor, opening the door slightly, and fleeing to the library. She didn't go looking for the pair, who checked in on her two hours later, hair wet.

"Shower sex, huh? Didn't think some one as old as you could get it back up so quickly." She teased to Dean, who had taken a seat at the table, leaving a space between himself and the redhead.

Castiel settled into this empty seat, smirking lightly at the girl.

"That's probably one of the benefits of having a boyfriend with healing powers then."

Both Dean and Charlie chuckled at that, the former flushing slightly as well.

The angel's face then turned serious, and he turned his body fully to face the redhead.

"Thank you for what you did."

"No problem!" She chirped, a bright smile across her face. "I wouldn't have been a very good best friend if I hadn't of helped!"

Instead of saying anything else, the blue-eyed man gave the girl a hug, and for once in his life, it wasn't awkward for any parties involved.

Dean watched on with a fond smile, happy with his little family. When Sam arrived minutes later, pizza box in his hands, his smile grew wider - his family was complete, and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
